Hiccup Joins The Undead Army
by xxAO1xxSNIPER
Summary: Hiccup is the newest member of Hollywood Undead and he tries to hide his secret from the world. Will he be able to? Will he get the girl of his dreams? Or will everything fall apart? Rated M for strong language, drug use, violence, and suggestive themes. No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy. PS: Bagels. That is all.**

This is Berk, "the best place on Earth". At least, that's what the sign says. Truthfully, this place is awful. We have gangs, drug dealers, gun runners, and everything else you can imagine. Upsides to living here? There aren't any. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...

"Hiccup! Focus boy! School won't wait for ye!"

"Sorry!" I shout down to him as I run down the stairs. "See you later dad." I grab my bag from him and run out the door. My school is only a five minute walk from my house. I go to the Los Angeles Performing Arts school. Most people can't help but question how I got in, considering it usually looks like I don't have any talents. But I hold a secret that nobody could ever imagine. I am the newest member of Hollywood Undead. My stage name is "The Dragon". I replaced Danny when he left for a solo career. The only people that know are my dad, the band, my uncle Gobber, my brother David, my teachers, and my principal.

"I wonder what it would be like if everyone at school knew. They would get them to stop picking on me. I doubt it would be worth it though." Nobody knows I'm The Dragon because I never take my mask off in public, so I'm known best for that. And since nobody has ever seen my face, nobody would believe me if I did tell my secret. That and because I'm to much of a loser to be that cool.

The mask that I wear is light blue with a black dragon wrapping around my right and shooting red and orange flames towards my left eye. The coolest part is that the dragon and the flames glow in the dark. A lot of people think the mask is pretty cool. But of course my cousin, Snotlout, thinks he could make a better mask with his eyes closed. But I've seen him make stuff with his eyes open, and it'll never happen, ever. I think he was just trying to impress Astrid, who has no interest in him at all. Of course, I would do the same thing, if she didn't ignore me and pretend I don't exist. That's a deal breaker.

"Wow. How'd I get here so fast?" I ask myself as I walk through the front door of the school. That didn't feel like five minutes. Oh well, time for another awful day. I walk over to my locker and start getting my stuff when I hear an all to familiar laugh. "Snotlout". I whisper to myself.  
"Hey look! It's Hiccup the Useless!" He yells, causing all his friends to laugh. "Why'd you even come to school today Useless? Actually, how'd you get into this school at all? Everyone knows you're a loser. What'd you do? Bribe the principal?

"No." I say softly. "Clearly I'm good at something. Right, cuz?"  
"Cuz? What's he mean?" Tuffnut asks, being as stupid as ever. Then I realized that its because Snotlout doesn't want people knowing we're related. Am I really that embarrassing?

"Didn't he tell you?" I pretend to be confused. "I'm Snot's..." I'm cut off by a fist connecting with my face. I'm knocked down by the surprise attack.  
"What was that about dude?" Tuff asks as they start to walk away. He really is clueless. I look up to see Astrid give me a look of pity before she walks away. As I get up though, Snotlout decides he wants to kick me in the head, instantly knocking me out.

Later...

"Where am I?" I wake up to see I'm in the nurse's office.  
"Good. You're awake. May I ask what happened? We found you unconscious in the hall.

I'm about to say what actually happened, when I remember what happened last time. "Ummm... I guess I just kinda passed out." Not the best lie ever, but it works when the staff really doesn't care

"Ok. It's lunch time if you want to eat before going to class." She tells me before going back to not caring. Yep, this is my life. I'm a world famous rock star that still gets bullied. Sounds great, right

I get off the table and walk to the lunch room. I get what I usually get for lunch, nothing. I walk over to the table where I usually sit to see my friends Danny and Fishlegs sitting with David. David was telling a story about the stupid people he meets playing Call of Duty

"So yeah, this guy was hacking and because of him everyone had super jumps and infinite ammo and all that garbage. So I invite him to a party and ask a few questions about it. Then I tell him I work for a company called Trollarch and that I'd transfer him to my partner. My friend got on the mic and starts speaking Spanish. The guy says that he doesn't speak Spanish and my friend is like 'taco? Burrito? Chupacabra? Border wars?'. The guy gets mad and starts yelling 'me no speaky! Me no speaky!' Then he leaves the party and goes into game chat. We switch to game chat and hear 'me no speaky! Me no speaky!'. Then he turns off his Xbox. It was one of the funniest things I've seen in my years of video gaming." Everyone laughs except me.

"It was funnier in person." I say out loud.

"Even if it was, it still got them to laugh." Why's he always trying to be right?

"Lawyer." I say under my breath. Because he's always trying to prove himself right, we call him a lawyer to annoy him. He'll even argue that he doesn't argue enough to be a lawyer.

"What?" He clearly didn't hear me.

"Nothing. So, anybody busy tonight?" When I hear no response I chuckle and remember none of us have social lives. "I'll take that as a no?"

"Umm..." Danny starts, "No. None of us ever are. You know that."

"I wanted to think that maybe one of us had a social life."

"Why? So we can all live vicariously through him?" David asks sarcastically.

"Yes. All I've ever wanted in life is to live through one of you guys." I say, equally sarcastic.

"I knew it!" David yells, not caring how much attention he attracts. "Yo Danyon? Fish? Why aren't you guys talking anymore?"

"Whenever we interrupt your sarcasm, it ends badly. For us that is." Fishlegs says

"Sorry..." I say, making the whole group groan. "What?

"Stop apologizing all the time! You'll never get anywhere in life like that!"

"Whatever.

"I almost forgot to ask. Where have you been all day?

"I've been in the nurse's office. Snotlout beat me up...again."

Later...

During fourth period science, we were assigned lab partners we would have for the rest of the year. And we had absolutely no say as to who we got. We were told to hope for someone decent. As we move down the list, my name still hasn't been called and most good possibilities are thrown out the window

"Fishlegs and Danny." They excitedly high five behind me. "David and Snotlout." I see him clench his fist but quickly get over it. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut." That'll be interesting. "And finally, Hiccup and Astrid.

"What?!"

**A/N: First chapter, done. You would not believe how long that took. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and maybe leave a review telling me how I did and ways for me to get better. Thank you. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Woo-hoo! Hope it's good. This chapter is basically all about what they do after a normal day at school.**

"What?!" Astrid and I say at the same time. Well, I say it, she yells it.

"Those are the groups. No complaining! Now go sit in your groups." There is a loud screech as everyone moves their chairs back to stand up.

"Good luck." David says as he grabs his bag. "Think of it this way, all your dreams may finally be coming true". He says with false excitement as he walks away. His empty seat is quickly filled by a very unhappy Astrid.

"Umm...hi Astrid. It's been awhile since we've done anything together."She looks at me for a minute before responding.

"Yeah. Been awhile." She says before looking away again. This may be harder than I thought. At least she acknowledged me for once. Step one complete. Onto step two, a conversation.

"So, how are you?" She takes a few minutes before saying something that totally destroys what's left of my self esteem.  
"I'm fine. I'd be better if you stopped talking. I don't want anyone to think we're friends or something." Well this is probably my worst day ever. Well, top ten.

"Okay. I understand." I look down at the table and frown.

Astrid's P.O.V...

Now I just feel bad. I don't want to treat him like that. I just have to because I'm popular and he's, him. I remember back when it didn't matter if we were friends. But now it's important that I avoid him. That's just life and he needs to learn that.

Hiccup's P.O.V (Later)...

The minute that the bell rings, I'm out of here. I just need to wait. 3...2...1... The bell sounds loudly and I can't run out of the room fast enough. I run all the way outside of the school and wait for the guys while thinking about my day. Not the worst but definitely not the best.

"You ready to go?" Fishlegs asks as him, David, and Danny all walk out of the school together. I nod and we start to walk back towards Berk, or more specifically, home

"So how'd it go with Astrid?" David asks. I tell them what happened and they tell me I should've expected something like that to happen. I guess I really should have, and there is a small chance things will get better as the year progresses. No reason to lose all hope, right?

As we near Berk, we decide that we're all going to hang out at my house. Not like we have anything better to do. We get there and realize that nobody else is home from school yet. I know this because Danny, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and Astrid all live on the same street as David and I. We go inside and David goes to the kitchen while Fish and Danny ran into the living room to turn on the Xbox. David actually walks back in with no food.

"What? Didn't find anything good?"

"No. I'm gonna order a pizza if y'all want." Is he seriously asking? Pizza is a teen's best friend. Everyone says what type of pizza they want and David brings up the Pizza Hut website to order. "All right. Pizza should be here in about thirty."

"Alright." We start up a game of split-screen Call of Duty zombies and break up into teams of two to see which team can make it farther. The teams are me and Fishlegs, versus David and Danny. No contest. They are pretty bad at zombies even though David is "sponsored by Coke-Cola". The "D Team", as they call themselves, go first and make it to round twenty, a new best for them. Now it's our turn. We make it to the end of round nineteen and right as we're about to beat the round, David starts playing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. I instantly throw my remote at him and I die, then Fishlegs dies because he's now alone. We lost because David took advantage of my hatred of that song.

"Why would you do that?" I ask angrily.

"So I'd win. Duh. Why else? I hate that song!"

"You're evil!" He just smiles and nods in agreement. "Whatever. Wanna go again?"

"Actually, I have to go home dude." Danny says. I check my phone and see that it's already ten.

"I have to go too. See you guys later." Fish says as he gets up to go. When they're gone David turns on the tv and a commercial plays advertising an interview by MTV for, none other than, Hollywood Undead.

"When's this?"

"Two days. Kinda nervous since its my first, but the guys say it'll be fine."

"Well yeah. It'd be pretty hard to answer questions wrong when they're about you." He has a point.

"Yeah. And we have band practice tomorrow. So I'll be busy the next few days."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow." He gets up and walks to his bed room and I decide I should probably go to bed too. Need a lot of energy for everything tomorrow

**A/N: This chapter isn't as good as everything to come, but I thought it'd be better than nothing. Hope you enjoyed, and will leave some reviews. Maybe drop a fav and follow? Til next time, peace out everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three. This one should be better than the other two, and I hope it lives up to any expectations. I tried my hardest to explain the roles of each member of the band without it sounding too awkward. Enjoy.**

I wake up early to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I instantly hit the snooze button but something hits me in the side, forcing me to open my eyes. I see a shoe on my bed and David standing in my doorway.

"Get up or I'm leaving without you, again." He says as seriously as he can, considering he just chucked my shoe at me.

"Alright. Just give me a minute." He goes downstairs to wait while I start to get dressed. I quickly put on the first clothes I see and run downstairs. "Where's dad?" He hands me a note and I read it out-loud.

"Boys, I have business out of town and will be away for a few days. You can take care of yourselves until I get back. Good luck. Love, dad." I guess that's what you get when your dad owns his own company. We grab a quick breakfast and walk to school.

"You promoting yourself today?" I don't understand his question and he points at my chest. I look down to see that I'm wearing a Hollywood Undead T-shirt and hoodie.

"Maybe. Is that a bad thing when everyone thinks I'm just a fan?"

"Whatever."

########

Only a minute until the bell. Why can't this day be over faster? I want to get out of here. The bell rings and I run out of the class, but this time I actually wait for the guys in the hall.

"Why do you always run out of class?" Fishlegs asks as they come out of the classroom.

"Why don't you?" He nods as if that's a valid argument, even though we both know its not.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say as I start heading towards the studio.

"Where you going?" Danny asks. I wasn't expecting them to ask that.

"I'm going to work." Which isn't a total lie, so it doesn't come out like one. "I've got to work today and tomorrow."

"Why do you have to work tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"I don't know. I'm not going to question my schedule, as long as I get payed." I walk away before they can argue.

Astrid's P.O.V...

That loser got a job? Well, I have nothing better to do tonight. Might as well "accidentally" run into him. Because I want to see who would be crazy enough to hire him. Not because I want to see him. That'd just be crazy.  
I follow him through the city until he gets to a large building and he walks inside. The sign outside says, A&M Octone Records. A record company? What's he doing here?

Hiccup's P.O.V...

As I walk in I head straight towards the practice room to meet up with the guys. As I walk in I see everyone sitting around, waiting for me. From left to right I see Charlie Scene (lead guitar and vocals), J-Dog (rhythm guitar, vocals and sometimes keyboard) Da Kurlz (Drums and screams), Funny Man (vocals), and Johnny 3 Tears (bass guitar and vocals).

"Yo man, you ready?" Scene asks me the second I get in.

"I was born ready. What are we starting with?"

"We're gonna start with 'Hear Me Now' and then we'll move onto some of the other songs. Alright?"

"Sounds good. Lets do this!"

**Heae Me Now- Hollywood Undead**

Hiccup: "Now, now, now, now, now. Now, now, now, now, now."

J-Dog: "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I wear my crown of thrones and pull the knife out my chest. I keep searching for something that I never seem to find. But maybe I won't because I left it behind. Now I'm stuck with this and that will never change. Always a part of me, until the very last day. Where to go from here? What road to travel on? I spent my whole life choosing and I always chose wrong. Will I try to have the will to be alive? Will I try cause I've never seen the light? Lowered to the ground and its now you see. You spent your whole life taking the best of me."

Hiccup: "Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light. There's no sound. Hard to breath when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now."

J3T: "How long can I keep pretending to be? That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me? Heaven'll open up if I live on my knees. A man of many words but a man of few deeds. Walking these streets so absent of hope. A pillow of concrete. A man with no home. Lending a hand, and we're walking away. Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame. So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight. When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night. Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by. Born to walk away, been walking my whole life."

Hiccup: "Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light. There's no sound. Hard to breath when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now. Look into my eyes and I see. What do I see? Nothing at all. Take another look around me. What do I see? Nothing at all. Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light. There's no sound. Hard to breath when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now, now, now, now. Can you hear me? Hear me now!"

The song ends and I look around with a huge smile plastered on my face.  
"That was great. Now onto the next song.

#######

After practice was over I head home because its late and I don't want to be out when it's too dark. Especially when I get back to Berk. I get home to find that David fell asleep on the couch. Since he's asleep I decide I should go upstairs and go to sleep myself. Tomorrow is really important for me.

**A/N: There's chapter three. Hope it answered any questions about the band. If any questions weren't answered, feel free to PM me. Until next time, peace out. PS: Thank you for awesome reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four. *Starts awkwardly dancing with excitement*. Now it's time for the interview. PS: HTTYD2 looks awesome. PPS: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. (Figured I'd mention, even though we all know.) PPPS: Thanks for the support. It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying this. Anyways, story! Enjoy.**

Today's the day! My first interview! I can do this. All we're doing is answering questions, right?

"Hey. They're waitin out there. You ready?" Scene asks as he walks into the room.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I look in the mirror before putting on my mask and pulling up my hood. Then I walk into the interview room. We all sit in front of the cameras as the interviewer starts asking questions.

"Thank you all for coming today. Lets get down to business. First question, are you planning on touring anytime soon?"

"We actually are, but we'd rather not discuss it until after its officially announced."

"Ok. The next question is for The Dragon. The question is, how did you meet the band and how did you become a member?" I think for a second before answering.

"This story would probably make more sense if one of you told it. It's kinda a blur to me."

"I got this." J-Dog says. "One day me, and Scene were ridin past some school, on our way to the studio. I had to stop because I saw something in the road that looked like a person. We got out to see that it was a kid that had clearly been attacked. He had a black eye and a bloody nose and looked like he was about to pass out. Since we couldn't just leave him there, and we didn't have time to wait for an ambulance, we decided to take him to the studio and wait for him to be fully conscious to figure out what to do. We set him in the back seat and halfway to the studio he asked where he was. We explained that we found him and asked what happened. He said he had been mugged by two people, one of them being his cousin. We asked if he wanted a doctor and he got all freaked out and said he didn't want to be checked out because he didn't want to get his cousin in trouble. We didn't know why, but we went along with it. Once we get to the studio we let him hang out for a little bit. We actually learned that he was a huge fan, knew all of our songs, and could sing, which was useful since we didn't have anyone to sing chorus anymore. You know the rest." He says as he finishes the story.

"Interesting. Why was he beat up?"

"Because they were jealous of my beautiful face." I say jokingly, causing a cameraman to laugh a little too loudly. The lady glares at him before continueing.

"Speaking of your face, why don't you ever take your mask off?"

"There are a few reasons actually, but I'll just give the main two. One, I don't want people to like me because I'm famous. You see, for some reason I don't have many friends, and I'd actually prefer no friends over fake friends. The second reason is that everyone is fascinated by the mystery behind it. It keeps them interested."

"Ok. Can we expect you to ever take the mask off?" She asks, voice full of hope.

"I might take it off one day, but I want it to be a total surprise if I do. Like, if we're in the middle of a show or something like that."

Astrid's P.O.V...

I was watching the Hollywood Undead interview when I realized that The Dragon sounds exactly like Hiccup. Is it possible that he's...no. But he does work at the label they're signed by, and the Dragon's story does sound like something that happened to Hiccup awhile back, and he does have some unknown talent. I can't believe that I'm thinking this. It can't possibly be him. Well, this is a live interview. Maybe I should walk over and see if he's home.

I walk next door to Hiccup's house and knock on the door. After about a minute his brother answers the door.

"Hey Astrid. Whatcha need?"

"I was just wondering if Hiccup is here." He raises an eyebrow before answering.

"No. He's busy. If you want, I can tell him you stopped by."

"No thanks. I'll just talk to him later." So he's not home either. Interesting. Now I just need proof he's the Dragon. And I have a plan.

Hiccup's P.O.V (later)...

"One more question. Can you sign this?" She asks, handing us a copy of our newest cd, Notes From the Underground. We all sign it and hand it back. "Thanks. And that's all for the interview. Thank you all for stopping by."

"Thanks for having us." Johnny says as we get up to leave.

#######

After the interview, we all hang out in the parking lot for a little bit.

"So guys, did I do good?" I ask cockily.

"Depends. Did you shit yourself?" Johnny asks seriously. After a few seconds of sputtering I finally answer.

"No!"

"Then that means you did great." He says laughing.

"It also means you owe me twenty bucks." Scene says pointing at Johnny, who then gets out his wallet.

"You guys were betting that I'd crap my pants?"

"Technically, I bet you wouldn't." Charlie says.

"Wow. Thanks. It means so much that you know I'm potty trained."

"You're welcome. But there's really no thanks necessary." I sigh as I'm once again reminded I'm not the only person that knows sarcasm.

"Am I the only one that thinks its weird that most of the questions were for the kid?" Kurlz asks.

"Not really man. It's because he's the new guy. Everyone's all hyped up about him and want to know about him. And that mask gets people even more excited."

"About that, you serious about how you might take off the mask someday?"

"Maybe. But for now I'll keep it. Besides, it's a babe magnet." I joke.

"Do you even know anything about women? Or are you just talking out of your ass?"

"If I knew anything about women, wouldn't you think I'd have a girlfriend? I'm clearly kidding."

"You try, right?"

"Not really. It's not easy when everyone in school beats on you."

"What about that girl you talked about that one time?" Scene asks. How'd he remember that? I doubt he even remembers yesterday. Of course the one time he's sober is the time I talk about a girl. And why is this conversation suddenly about girls?

"Who? Astrid? She's...no. I know she's not interested in me." The sad truth is there. I have no chance.

"Why you being negative bout it? You never know unless you ask. And knowing you, I'd say you haven't."

"I haven't." They all groan. "But I know she's not, because she said for me to never talk to her unless its important.

"That still doesn't mean anything. But it's your life, so you can puss out of anything you want to." I don't respond because its kind of true. "Well guys, I'm gonna go. You want a ride home, kid? I'll drop ya off."

"Sure." I say sadly.

########

The ride was completely silent, because the whole time I was thinking about what it'd be like if I did ask out Astrid. Almost all outcomes were me ending up without an important part of me, that I'd really like to keep.

We get to my house and stop out front. I'm about to get out when I'm stopped by Scene.

"You should probably take that off first." He says, pointing to my mask. I do as I'm told. "Hope ya ain't mad about what I said."

"It's fine."

"You sure?" I nod. "Ok. See ya later kid." He says as I get out and he drives away.

I walk up to my door and pull out my key. Before I can unlock the door I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Astrid?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sort of. What's Astrid's plan? Why's she willingly talking to him? Is the world going to end? Who knows?! Anyways, sorry about the long wait. School started and I've already had tons of homework. Please review, and if you are enjoying this, please follow and favorite. Until next time, drink water and change your socks. It's good advice, trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry!** **This should have been up last week. I blame the economy! Not really. It's because no matter how I wrote this, it just wouldn't come out how I wanted. But I** **decided to stop torturing myself and just upload it, since this is the closest I could get to what I wanted. I'll leave it to your expert opinions whether I rewrite it or not. Anyways, story!**

"Astrid?" I turn around to see her standing on the porch. "Uhh hey Astrid, hi Astrid, umm... hi... uhh... Astrid." What's she doing in my yard? Talking to me?

"Hey, Hiccup. How are you?" And she's being polite? Something's wrong here.

"I'm good." Totally surprised, but good. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk about some... stuff. Can I come in?" I finish unlocking the door and gesture for her to come in with me. We go into the living room and sit down.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" She looks like she's totally unsure of what she's going to say next.

"Well first, I just want to apologize for what I said the other day. About not being allowed to talk to me. I didn't mean it." She explains. She seems pretty confident in herself after saying that. All that confidence seems to fade away as I ask my next question.

"Ok. What's the next thing?" She just keeps shifting her gaze between me and something on the floor as she tries to answer.

"Well... I'm... it's just that... well..." Astrid Hofferson is stuttering? THE Astrid Hofferson? This may be worse than I thought. "I just... ummm..." She gives up trying to explain as she leans in and kisses me. What the hell is going on?! This must be some sort of dream. There's no way this is actually happening. I'm going to wake up any second now, feeling sad and alone. Right?

After a few seconds, I realize that it isn't a dream and I start to actually enjoy the kiss. We continue for a few minutes until I hear the front door open. I ignore it until I hear singing. We part from each other to see my brother walking in the door, singing whatever he was listening to on his phone. He waves without looking up as he walks towards the stairs, singing the whole time.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours..." His voice trails off as he gets up the stairs. He clearly didn't realize that I wasn't alone.

"Is he g..." Astrid starts.

"Nobody knows." I say, effectively cutting her off.

She just shrugs before grabbing my shirt to pull me into another kiss. This is amazing! I'm actually kissing the girl of my dreams! How can this get any better? A few minutes later my question is answered as she straddles my lap. Astrid... lap... lap... Astrid... lap. What?

"Hey Hiccup. I was wondering if..." The voice stops and I look to see David standing there. His phone fell on the floor and his jaw completely dropped."What? How? When?" Astrid just gives him a threatening glare. He quickly picks up his phone and runs out of the house as fast as he can.

"That's strike two. He does it one more time, and he's gonna regret it. And he better not be running around telling people now."

"Come on. David's stupid, but he's not that stupid. If it was Snotlout or the twins, it would be a different story."

**David's P.O.V...**

I run over to the first house I see. Fishlegs better be home. I run up to the door and start pounding on the door until Fishlegs answers a few seconds later.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asks, looking totally surprised. Probably because I just assaulted his door.

"Hiccup did it!" That's all I say before I start to run across the street to Danny's and gesture for Fish to follow. I run up to Danny's door and start pounding on it the same way I did on Fishlegs' door.

"What? Why you trying to break my door dude?" Danny says as he opens the door.

"Hiccup did it!" I say again, earning confused looks from both of them.

"What exactly did Hiccup do?" Fishlegs asks, suspiciously.

"I walked in to see him and Astrid making out on the couch. And she was on his lap. And... and..." I look at them and realize that they don't believe me.

"Your drunk. Go home." Danny says.

"I swear it happened! I don't know how, but it did! Why would I try to make something like that up?"

They look at each other for a second before looking back at me and saying, "Show us."

**######**

"See? I told you!" I silently yell as we watch Hiccup and Astrid's make out session from the door.

"Is Hiccup a wizard?!" Danny says, overreacting even more than I did.

"I hope not. That totally wouldn't be fair! Why am I a normal person while he gets to be a wizard and do cool wizard things?! Anyways, lets go. This is too weird." Fish happily agrees as he is the first one to walk away. Danny leaves next and I follow behind and close the door. "You guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Ok?"

"Why?" Asks a totally clueless Fishlegs.

"Because I wasn't supposed to see it, and as far as they know I'm the only person to know about it. If you guys start talking about it, they'll know I told you guys, and Astrid will be mad and an angry Astrid is something nobody wants to be near. I think we can all agree to that?" They nod their heads in agreement. "Good. Don't. Tell. Anyone. No matter what!" The both agree.

**Hiccup's P.O.V...**

"I should probably get going." Astrid says as she gets off of me. I mumble an awkward goodbye as she starts walking towards the door. I hear the door open, and a few seconds later, angry screaming. I run outside to see Astrid chasing my brother down the street while yelling some rather colorful words at him. I also see Danny and Fishlegs standing by the door watching.

"What's going on?" I ask, totally confused because it doesn't really seem like he had done anything.

"He told us that you and Astrid were making out. We didn't believe him so he showed us. We were about to leave but Astrid came out and caught us talking about it. I promise that's all that happened!" Fishlegs blurts out. He's not very good at keeping secrets.

"Well he's dead."

"Should we try to help him?" Fish asks nervously

"Nope." I say as I pull out my phone and start recording.

**A/N: Yay! Can you see where Astrid's plan is going?! I hope so! And is David going to die? What's going to happen between Hiccup and Astrid? It's up to you! Partially. Anyways, shout outs!**

**Thatdragonchic: Here's the update you asked for. Hope you liked it. :p**

**OtakuCertified: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Ferdoos: Death by Astrid? Doesn't sound to bad truthfully. ;)**

**StorSpeaker: This is about half of your suggestion. The other half may be seen in a few chapters from now. :)**

**hellshadowreaper: Brix will be shat. :p**

**Also, I'm writing a new story that will be written at the same time as this. It will not slow down updates on this though. It's about the most overdone, yet enjoyable topic in HTTYD fanfics. (In my opinion, that is). Dare wars! I just want to know, should my OCs be included? Or should it just be the gang? And if you don't think it's a good idea and I should only do this, tell me. Anyways, peace out from xxAO1xxSNIPER with the silent X's.**


End file.
